Repeat
by viva321
Summary: Duo learns to trust and Heero learns to love. 12 and R1. vagueness, TWT?, no real plot, mainly narrative. COMPLETE


Author: viva321

Fandom: GW AC

Ship: 1+2 and one sided R+1

Warnings: vagueness, TWT, no real plot, mainly narrative

Rating: PG

Status: complete (oneshot)

Summary: Duo learns to trust and Heero learns to love.

**

* * *

**

Repeat

"I love you," said the boy, his violet eyes oddly soft with fondness.

"Hnn."

"Don't expect reciprocation."

Duo laughed; "I don't."

* * *

"I love you. Quat's called a meeting."

"Coming."

* * *

"I love you. How'd the mission go?"

"Fine."

* * *

"I love you."

"Stop saying that. I know."

"I know."

* * *

"I love you."

"Hnn."

"Heero? Promise me something? Never love me back."

"Already done."

* * *

"I love you."

"Shut up and play," said the boy, his brown hair tousled from sweat, as he tossed the basketball.

"You forgot; the ball's in your court," said the other, and he tossed it back.

* * *

"I love you. Please don't die, Heero."

"What makes you think I have a choice?"

* * *

"I love you," he said, trying it out.

"You've gotten confused; that's my line."

"Why do you say it?"

"Because it's true."

"And all true things must be said?"

"Only some Heero, only some."

* * *

"I love you," she said, looking at him with starry-eyed wonder.

He frowned; she wasn't supposed to say that. It was Duo's line.

"I don't."

* * *

"I love you. Goodnight, Heero.

"Goodnight Duo."

The boy flicked out the dorm room's light, giving his comrade's form a puzzled glance.

* * *

"I love you."

"Duo? Why do you?"

"Dunno."

"What is it about me?"

"Everything. I love the way you frown. I love the wrinkle on your forehead you get when planning, the way you think out every detail, how you always type in the same rhythm. I love that you don't love me."

* * *

"Heero! Listen, I've got to talk to you. It's about Duo. Now, don't go storming off, but I think he's in love with you, so you need to tell him how you—"

"Hnn. I've known for some time Quatre," and he left the blonde confused.

* * *

"Relena? Why do you care about me?"

"Because you're my soul-mate Heero. You're gorgeous, intelligent, and compassionate, though you try to hide it. I love your strength and determination. Most of all, I love how, although you think I don't know, deep down you love me."

He frowned.

* * *

"I love you."

"Duo? What's it like to be in love?"

"...empty."

* * *

"I love you," said the braided boy, before he fell to the ground from the force of a punch.

"Dammit, Duo! Stop."

* * *

"I love you."

"Duo? Are you happy?"

"No Heero, I'm not; I don't think I've ever been."

* * *

"I love you."

"Duo, I'm going out tonight with Relena."

"She's a wonderful girl. Be happy, Heero. Please."

* * *

He halted, poised outside the bedroom. Glancing around the open door, he spied Duo, eyes closed as he performed his daily ritual.

Deftly sectioning his hair, he grabbed the first part. "For Solo and the gang."

The next, "For Father Maxwell and Sister Helen."

The last, "For Heero."

This done, he began to braid. When he finally opened his eyes, there was no one to see.

* * *

"You."

"Me."

"Don't mock me! Don't belittle what you've done to him."

"What I've done? To whom?"

"Heero. He's changed. Everyone I ask just shrugs and mentions you. So what have you done to him? And why couldn't I do it?"

"I've done nothing, Relena. I don't know what you're talking with; you're the one he sees each night."

"That may be, Duo. But you're the one he sees each day."

* * *

"I love you."

"I don't believe you."

"Doesn't matter."

* * *

"I love you."

"Duo, I broke a promise. I said I'd never love you back. I think I do."

"No. You can't Heero, you just can't."

Heero pulled the hunched over form into his arms, rocking gently. "But I do, Duo. And I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"Tell me again?"

AN: The end here can be left open to interpretation for who's saying what; it works each way. I don't think an explanation for what exactly is going on is necessary–this is more about emotions and reactions than the reasons for them–but if you really want one, tell me in a review and I'll add a note for clarification. Hope you liked it!


End file.
